something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Goodsong
Samantha Goodsong Female halfling bard 14 Halfling, Humanoid Percep +18 (+20 when using the Seek action to sense unseen creatures within 30ft., +20 when using the Seek action to notice enchanted or possessed characters.) Defense HP 118 Spell Points 12 Hero Points 1 Res 19 TAC 29; AC 31 Fort +15; Ref +20; Will +19 Offense Speed 25 ft. Bard Occult Spellcasting Known (CL 14th) 7th (3/day)—charm, invisibility sphere, magic missile 6th (3/day)—blink, haste, magic missile 5th (3/day)—blink, haste, magic missile 4th (3/day)—blink, dimension door, telepathy 3rd (3/day)—enthrall, haste, invisibility sphere 2nd (3/day)—comprehend language, mirror image, silence 1st (3/day)—charm, command, magic missile, soothe 0 (at will)—dancing lights, daze, forbidding ward, guidance, inspire competence, inspire courage, prestidigitation Statistics Str 10 (+0); Dex 18 (+4); Con 10 (+0); Int 18 (+4); Wis 16 (+3); Cha 20 (+5) Skills: Acrobatics +18 (If you succeed at a Balance check you get a critical success instead of a success. In addition you are not flat-footed when you attempt to Balance.), Arcana +18, Athletics +14 (If you succeed at a Climb check you get a critical success instead of a success. In addition you are not flat-footed when you attempt to Climb.), Crafting +18, Deception +19, Diplomacy +20 (+21 when targetting Halfling.), Medicine +17, Mercantile Lore +18, Nature +17, Occultism +18, Performance +23 (+24 when targetting Halfling.), Religion +17, Society +18 (+19 when you use Recall Knowledge about Halfling.), Stealth +20, Survival +17, Thievery +19 Feats: Attentive, Basic Trickery, Charming Liar, Cultural Familiarity, Diehard, Fascinating Performance, Feather Step, Guiding Luck, Harmonize, Hobnobber, Impressive Performance, Inspire Competence, Inspire Heroics, Lightning Reflexes, Lucky Halfling, Nimble Dodge, Pickpocket, Rogue Dedication, Soothing Ballad, Streetwise, Sure-footed, Virtuosic Performer Languages: Common, Elven, Gnomish, Halfling Also Knows: Sylvan, Aklo and Gnomish Other Abilities: keen eyes, spontaneous heightening, surprise attack Other Gear: glamered studded leather, master rapier, returning dagger, backpack, belt pouch, caltropss (5), expert replacement picks thieves' tools, expert thieves' tools, greater healing potions (3), lesser healing potions (10), mirror, moderate healing potions (5), ordinary clothing, rations (day)s (5), sheath, silk rope (foot)s (50), torchs (10), waterskin, purse (116 gp, 3 sp, 4 cp) Backstory: Samantha was raised in a merchant family. Her father sold beer and her mother sold meat pies. Samantha was thought to entertain people. To gain their attention so that her parents could sell their goods. She occasionally sang but mostly she danced. She was very good at it from a vary young age. Her slender frame was able to move is ways that others could not and her timing was impeccable. She loved to dance and from the dance she was able to tap into something deep within herself. Something beautiful, something powerful, something primal. She learned how to cast magic from her song and from her dance. Samantha loved the city, she loved the people, but she wanted to see more cities and more people. So she got a job escorting a caravan. It took some effort to get the job, most people judge her by her size, but they should not underestimate her power. All she had to do was dance, and a little charm. = Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. =